vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гиганотозавр
Гиганотозавр | image file = Giganotos Db.jpg|thumb | image descr = Гиганотозавр | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Пресмыкающиеся | ordo = Ящеротазовые динозавры | infraordo = Карнозавры | familia = Кархародонтозавриды | genus = ' Гиганотозавр ' | latin = | commons = Category:Giganotosaurus | wikispecies = Giganotosaurus | section name = Виды | section text = * G. carolinii '' }} 'Гиганотозавр''' ( ) — гигантский хищный динозавр мелового периода. Принадлежит к семейству кархародонтозаврид, близкому к аллозаврам. Описан Р. Кориа в 1995 году по почти полному скелету из раннего сеномана (начало позднего мела, 93—89 млн лет назад) из формации Рио Лимай вблизи от Неукена, Аргентина. По длине тела (13,2 м) превосходил тираннозавра, немного уступая спинозавру. В отличие от кархародонтозавра гиганотозавр обладал более высоким черепом, с высокой закругленной передней частью. Развита орнаментация черепа — гребни на носовых костях, над глазами. В остальном эти животные очень схожи между собой. Следует отметить, что в отличие от тираннозавра, кархародонтозавры не обладали достаточно развитым бинокулярным зрением, их мозг меньше по объему, а телосложение легче (хотя ноги относительно короче, чем у тираннозавра). Таким образом, гиганотозавры обладают более примитивными чертами по сравнению с тираннозаврами. Гиганотозавр, возможно, имел самый длинный череп среди всех известных тероподов. Рассчитанный размер черепа голотипа — 1,8 м, второго экземпляра — 1,95 мCalvo, J.O., and Coria, R.A. (1998) [http://www.mnhn.ul.pt/geologia/gaia/7.pdf «New specimen of Giganotosaurus carolinii (CORIA & SALGADO, 1995), supports it as the as the largest theropod ever found.»] Gaia, 15: 117—122., это более чем на полметра превышает размеры черепа тираннозавров. Экземпляры и история их открытия и человеком.]] Вид Giganotosaurus carolinii был назван в честь «охотника за ископаемыми останками» Рубена Каролини, нашедшего останки (экземпляр под индексом MUCPv-Ch1) в формации Рио Лимай (Патагония) в 1993 году. В 1995 году новый вид был описан Rodolfo Coria и Leonardo Salgado в журнале Nature.Coria RA & Salgado L (1995). A new giant carnivorous dinosaur from the Cretaceous of Patagonia. Nature 377: 225—226 Голотип вида (MUCPv-Ch1). Сохранилось около 70 % скелета, включая череп, таз, бедро и большинство позвонков. Оценочный размер особи — около 12,2—12,5 м в длину.Coria RA & Currie PJ. 2006: A new carcharodontosaurid (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from the Upper Cretaceous of Argentina. Geodiversitas: Vol. 28, #1, pp. 71-118 Seebacher, F. 2001. A new method to calculate allometric length-mass relationships of dinosaurs. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 21(1): 51-60. Экземпляр хранится в музее города Неукен. Второй экземпляр (MUCPv-95) был обнаружен в 2000 году. Он на 8 % больше первого, оценка длины экземпляра даёт 13,2 м при весе 6,2 т.Mortimer, M. (2004), «Carnosauria», The Theropod Database, viewed August 14, 2008. Мапузавр В 2006 году из позднего сеномана формации Huincul в Рио Лимай был описан еще один кархародонтозавр — мапузавр (Mapusaurus roseae). Было обнаружено скопление скелетов нескольких разновозрастных особей, длиной от 5 до 12 метров. Это животное очень сходно с гиганотозавром, отличаясь более высоким и узким черепом. Из более древних (апт) отложений провинции Чубут в Аргентине в 2005 году Ф. Новас и его коллеги описали тираннотитана (Tyrannotitan chubutensis) — примитивного кархародонтозаврида, достигавшего 11 метров в длину. От своих родичей он отличается более массивным телосложением и деталями строения черепа. Примечания Ссылки * http://personal2.stthomas.edu/jstweet/carnosauria.htm * http://home.myuw.net/eoraptor/Carnosauria.htm#Carcharodontosauridae Категория:Динозавры Категория:Фауна мелового периода Категория:Животные, описанные в 1995 году